


The End Of Life As They Know It

by Lokisgame



Series: The Right Choice [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e20 The End, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She hung up the phone and watched him rest on the couch. Eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, deceptively calm.





	The End Of Life As They Know It

She hung up the phone and watched him rest on the couch. Eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, deceptively calm. Skinner’s words brought no comfort to either of them, this didn’t feel like another slap on the hand. They were in deep trouble this time.  
Between losing Gibson, and the way Mulder behaved around Agent Fowley, Scully knew that things will never be the same. She needed to take control of that change, Dana Scully did not give up without a fight, not in med school, not at the academy, and most certainly not when it came to Fox Mulder and her life.  
"Scoot over," she said getting up and sitting next to him on the edge of the couch. That pulled him out of his head for a moment.  
"What are you doing?" She toed her shoes off and turned to him, one leg on the couch.  
"Come on Mulder, don't make me ask twice." Damn him, she needed it, to feel she was not alone in this. It was her job on the line just as much as his.  
"Okay, easy," he relented and shifted to his side, his back against the back of the couch.  
There was really little room, even for her mere five feet and 100 pounds. "Why are you so big?"  
"Hey, it's my couch,” there was a little scorn in his tone but also an amused ray of sunshine as she kicked him lightly, looking for a way to make this work somehow.  
She squirmed and fumbled as Mulder tried to wrap his mind around what was going on, torn between his instinct and what he did every time they were physically close. His walls were all messed up that night, and lost in the maze of what’s acceptable and what’s right, he took a step forward, where he usually took a step back.  
“Wait, c'mere," he said softly, pulling the pillow an inch down and wrapping his arm around her back, letting her leg between his in a way that felt comfortable.  
"Don't push it," she warned, but her body fell into the mold of his arms and she knew this was right.  
"You'll fall otherwise," he tried to make this innocent, giving her a way out, but she surprised him again.  
"Tit for tat." Wrapping one arm around him she buried her face in his chest, and he felt her relax. No one in their right mind would call them just friends if they saw them now.  
"Only fair. You want the blanket as well?" He knew this could be the end of the world, he kind of expected the floor to open beneath them, any second now. They held each other and Mulder could feel something in her open and he fell inside, into a mental space where they both could hide.  
"If you don't mind," she said quietly, feeling the soft cotton and breathing in the warm scent she knew better than she thought.  
"I don't mind."  
Mulder pulled the blanket over them and tucked her in, feeling her pull the blanket around him in return. 

...

They stayed silent for a long time, both thinking the other should rest, both waiting what will happen next.  
Mulder caved in first, giving in to the fear that gnawed at him, the longer he stayed silent. He was impatient and having so many things snatched from his hands already, he need to know, what was happening.  
“Scully?”  
"What?" She didn’t sound sleepy, but the earlier edge from her voice melted in the warmth of his touch.  
"What if they split us up?"  
"They won't," she didn’t tense up, she didn’t freeze. Her thumb traced circles over his back.  
"But what if they do?" He pressed on unable to let it go, he didn’t want to. Somehow in this warm little black hole of his couch, us meant them, not the X-files division of the FBI.  
"We'll have the couch,” she replied without looking up and his eyes went wide, heart sped up, and to make it worse, she shifted deeper into his arms, he felt her words line the inside of his heart. “I'm not going anywhere Mulder."  
"Really?" It was too good to be true, this was a dream.  
"If you wan't me to stay, that is." There it was, the bucket of ice water, but why did she pour it on herself?  
"Why wouldn't I?" He rubbed her back trying to look down, but she was hiding from him. It was easier for her to speak her heart’s truths in the darkness.  
"I saw you with Agent Fowley, at the hospital."  
Suddenly things fell into place, her coldness, her distrust. He felt her wall go up earlier, but didn’t connect the facts.  
"Oh, Scully,” he drew her closer and kissed the top of her head, she thought he didn’t want her, “you're the only one that counts."  
"You mean that?" She finally looked up at him, her hair mussed and her cheeks flushed, and Mulder felt as if he waited for this moment his entire life.  
"Five billions and counting,” he reminded her what he told her the other night at the hospital. She probably didn’t hear him right the first time, “I love you Scully."  
" _Love me_ \- love me?” She asked sweetly, smiling, her eyes blue like the ocean they were about to cross, she was finally getting it. “Why are you smiling?"  
"I'm not smiling, you're smiling." Mulder leaned down and caught her lips in a first gentle kiss, and then the second, and then the third, and when her lips parted he felt bold and kissed her for real. Licking any words of doubt from her tongue as he did.  
She sighed as their lips parted, both breathless and happy.  
He moved an inch back and cupping her cheek gazed into her eyes. "Yeah, _'I love you'_ -love you"

...

Their hands roamed in a way only lovers’s hands do, kissing and touching with new found freedom.  
"This is too easy," she half laughed, her leg hooked now over his hip, body pressed into the couch by his weight.  
"You're making it hard." Mulder teased, grinding his hips against her thigh.  
"That?" She let go of his fine ass and stroked the erection that was most likely unbearable by now.  
"Oh, getting bold are we?" He tried to kiss her through the teasing but she took her hand away from his crotch.  
"No?" The look in her eyes would knock him over, if he wasn’t already lying down.  
"Don't you dare stop," he growled taking her hand and putting it back where it was.  
"Thought so," she said and squeezed him with a triumphant smile.  


...

 _“...leave a message.”_ The answering machine on Mulder’s desk beeped and the tape started to roll.  
_"Fox, I'm so so..."_ a woman’s voice filled the room but was completely and unanimously ignored. 

"Oh God!" Scully gasped clawing at his bare back, he was buried deep inside her, each stroke making them fit tighter.  
"Can you?" He asked, trying to pay attention to the course - lesson one - how to make Scully come.  
"This would be... easier," she took his hand and pushed it between them.  
"Bed, I know," Mulder found the hard nub of her clit with his thumb and flicked it, watching her pinch her nipple.  
"Next time,” she liked it rough, “THERE, OH GOD!"  
"FUCK!" Her walls were gripping him like a vice.  
"Harder, MULDER!"  
"Like this?" He pulled back and rammed into her. Her eyes rolled back and he did it again.  
She was beyond words now, flushed and writing, trying to meet him, each time he pushed inside.  
"Oh shit, fuck, you're so tight," he gasped as she shifted her knee up a little and he stroked her clit in a tight circle.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back into her arms, her fingers in his hair, his hand trapped between them. He felt her lips close around his earlobe when she whispered, “Mulder…”  
"Scully..." but she was cut short by a sudden spasm that gripped her whole body, he slowed down letting her ride out her orgasm, already toeing his own.  
"I love you," she breathed suddenly then bit down on his earlobe, surprising him.  
"FUCK!"  
Mulder wasn’t sure if he ever came this hard in his entire life.

...

"Mulder," she was resting on his chest, their limbs twined in the confined space of his couch, drawing patterns on his shoulder with the softest touch.  
"Yes, my love?" The endearment rolled of his tongue with ease suggesting five years of practice.  
"We're getting you a bed tomorrow," she said pressing a kiss to his neck, enjoying the touch of skin on skin.  
"Whatever you say," she could ask him for his kidney, lung and part of his liver, and he’d still say yes.  
"You won't fight me on this?"  
"Nope." He was too tired and too happy for it.  
"Not even a bit?" She insisted, playfully pulling at the hairs on his chest. He chuckled and scooted down, so they could be face to face again.  
He smiled cupping her cheek, "you fucked the fight out of me."  
"But you do have a bedroom around here?" She asked covering a yawn at the same time.  
"Scully," with one arm around her, he pulled her back into his arms, and it felt as natural as breathing this time.  
"What?" She relaxed and hugged him back.  
"Go to sleep."


End file.
